


Witchcraft

by Meli_writes



Series: Ladrien June 2017 [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eiffel Tower, F/M, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, Jazz - Freeform, Kisses, Music, Romance, Swing, Witchcraft, dancing the night away, date night in paris, expensive suits, long flowing skirts, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Ladrien June 9. WitchcraftAdrien takes Ladybug on a date! There is a Sinatra concert at the Eiffel tower and they can't help but let the music carry them away.





	Witchcraft

**Author's Note:**

> Go on and listen to Witchcraft by Frank Sinatra on repeat. Set the mood ;)

"Come on, Ladybug. I want to take you out on a date."

Ladybug could not believe what she was hearing. "Adrien, you are asking a super hero out on a date. A super hero in a spotted red suit. Do you realize how much I stand out in a crowd," Ladybug asked. She simply couldn't go out with Adrien like this, right? But Adrien wants to go out on a date with her, she thought. "Where would you take me if I could go," she asked.

He perked up and said, "There's a concert down at the Eiffel. We could sit and listen to the orchestra or we could dance the entire time. I think you’ll enjoy it. Please? I know someone that can help you with a disguise. Do you know Marinette Dupain-Cheng? She’s a wonderful designer. Go talk to her.”

At the mention of her civilian name she jumped a bit. Adrien definitely saw her do it but must have dismissed it because he didn’t ask about it. He had a point though. She had never considered a disguise. She could make herself a red floor length flowing skirt and a black long sleeve wrap top to hide her spots. She could take off her pigtails and just leave her hair down. She would look like she was going to a mascaraed ball rather than a casual concert. She loved the idea and was already imagining herself dancing with Adrien. It could work, she thought. 

“Ok, cher. I’ll go talk to Marinette. I already have an idea for my disguise. Would you mind if I dressed up a bit? I need to cover my spots so I was thinking of a more formal disguise,” she said.

Adrien had a wicked smile, “Ladybug, I’ll wear my best suit. You better to prepare yourself but don’t’ worry, I’ll catch you if you swoon.”

With a laugh Ladybug playfully punched his arm, “I don’t swoon! But my knees may go weak and then I do expect you to catch me.”

Adrien felt giddy. He hoped to keep Ladybug in his arms all evening. He placed her hand over his heart and said “Always.”

* * *   
Ladybug couldn’t swing through Paris in her disguise. With each step the chiffon material of her long skirt swished elegantly. It made her feel like she was gliding rather than walking. As she got closer to the Eiffel tower she heard the orchestra play and a smooth voice that sang Frank Sinatra’s music. Swing music! Oh, her outfit was perfect for this this kind of dancing! Soon Adrien spotted her and walked over in a form fitting black suit that had satin lapels. He really did look amazing. “Wow, Adrien! You are definitely swoon worthy,” she said.

Adrien kissed both her cheeks and said, “I’m nothing compared to you. You look absolutely stunning. My heart skipped a bit when I saw you.” 

Ladybug felt her cheeks get warm. She could still feel his kisses on her skin. When Adrien reached out to touch the end of her hair she felt his knuckles brush over the top of her breast. His hand in her hair made her feel a tickle that made goose bumps run down her neck. Her breath hitched and for a moment she was sure Adrien’s eyes darted down to her lips. “I’ve never seen you with your hair down,” he said.

“Let’s dance,” she said in a breathy voice. Adrien smiled and pulled her by the hand to the dancing area. Everyone was swaying in slow circles. This was all so romantic, she thought.

Adrien’s arm wrapped around her waist as the Sinatra-like singer started the song Witchcraft.

Those fingers in my hair  
That sly come-hithter stare  
That strips my conscience bare  
It’s witchcraft

Ladybug wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lead them in a slow and swaying dance. She saw him give her a sly smile and felt like the words of the song were narrating her feelings. With their arms wrapped around each other and their bodies pressed together she couldn’t help but feel her love for Adrien fill her up. How did he make her feel this way, she wondered.

‘Cause it’s witchcraft, wicked witchcraft  
And although I know it’s strictly taboo  
When you arouse the need in me  
My heart say, “Yes, indeed” in me  
“Proceed with what you’re leadin’ me to”

Ladybug felt Adrien draw circles into the small of her back. The sensation made her shiver. She rested her head on his shoulder and he tightened his hold on her. She wanted them to be this close forever. She wondered if Adrien’s feeling for her matched hers for him. Did he mean for this date to arouse feelings and hopes for love? For a real relationship between them?

“What are you thinking, Ladybug? You’re so quite,” he said.

Ladybug looked up at him. He green eyes looked a little worried. She wanted him to feel as blissful as she did. She slid a hand into his hair and said, “I was wondering what you were hoping to achieve tonight. This is all so romantic. Dancing with you like this feels so intimate. I feel so… loved,” she smiled while a blush rose under her mask, “and I don’t know if you mean for me to feel that way but regardless of how I feel, I hope to make you feel loved tonight.”

When she met his gaze she felt her heart quicken and the butterflies in her stomach began to flutter. Adrien leaned down and kissed her forehead, “To make you feel loved and to be loved in return was everything I was hoping to accomplish, mon cherie. There is no place I’d rather be and to hear you say what you just did is exactly what I’ve been waiting for.”

Adrien’s hand ran up her curves to neck and into her hair. He gently tilted her head back and kissed her while the song finished out.

It’s such an ancient pitch  
But one that I’d never switch  
‘Cause there’s no nicer witch than you.

**Author's Note:**

> *Dreamy sigh*  
> Man, what I would do to be able to make this date a reality!   
> What do you think? Of the date? of the outfits? Of the kiss?   
> Tell meeee <3  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
